Kerasukan Roh Dango
by grimm the kitty
Summary: Date sedang berjalan menyusuri distrik pertokoan sambil makan dango dan terpesona dengan kuda-kuda yang melewati dirinya...dasar maniak kuda *digampar pake sendal butut* . Dan karna itu ia dibuntuti oleh sesosok makhluk!


**Kerasukan Roh Danggo**

Sebelum memulai fic ini saya ingin minta maaf pada seluruh reader jika terdapat kejanggalan , maklum saya masih amatir...  
ok mari kita bersama-sama melihat,merasakan,dan menghayati fic-fic saya yang gaje ini...

Judul: kerasukan roh dango  
genre: horror/humor  
desclaimer: CAPCOM( i do not own sengoku basara)

Saat itu pagi sangat cerah, muka sang matahari yang terang benderang menyilaukan pun terlihat di ufuk timur. Seorang pria sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah distrik pertokoan. Pria tersebut memakai 6 buah pasang pedang di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia adalah seorang samurai sekaligus seorang daimyo penguasa provinsi oushuu, Date Masamune, seorang pria berkharisma, gila party, dan seorang pencinta kuda sejati (uwa, masamune jadi kaya psycho*ditabok fans mune*)

Toko maupun kedai telah mulai ramai, menjual berbagai makanan , pakaian, dan lain sebagainya. Date melewati jalan tersebut untuk pergi ke hutan di ujung jalan itu untuk melihat keadaan kediaman lamanya yang sudah tak berpenghuni .Tiba -tiba saja tercium bau yang sangat sedap sehingga date ngiler(* busyet,sejak kapan loe jadi jorok,mun?*).Date pun masuk ke dalam sebuah warung kopi...eh maksud saya kedai yang menjual makanan berwarna-warni, bulet, dan ditusuk, alias dango. Date memesan 40 tusuk dango (*buju busyet, ga bakalan ndut loe ,mun.*diinjek fan mune lagi*),Setelah itu sang dokuganryu pun memulai perjalanannya sambil makan dango(*maksudnya jalan sambil makan.)

disepanjang perjalanan para gadis yang dilewati masamune pada tersipu-sipu dan berbisik satu sama lain mengenai masamune(*yah,dia itu punya kharisma sih,maklum...)namun daripada memperhatikan para gadis itu, masamune lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan serta terpesona dengan kuda-kuda yang melewati dirinya(*bener-bener cinta mati ama kuda...masa' ada cewe bohay aja dikacungin...*digiles*)

Date berjalan menyusuri gang kecil dan sambil masih memakan dangonya ( *jalan sambil makan , ngingetin... bisi readers pada lupa *dikentutin*) sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah aura mahkluk hidup yang mambuatnya merinding. Date mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil melewati hutan dan akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu kediaman date yang kini telah tak terurus.

Setibanya date disana, kediaman yang pernah ditinggalinya itu entah kenapa berubah seperti rumah berhantu kayak di silent hill. Date pun masuk ke dalam kediaman yang sepertinya berhantu itu hanya berbekal dango , senjata six swordnya, dan sedikit lamanya itu terlihat sangat angker dan tua, hal itu terbukti dengan bunyi kayu yang berdenyit ketika -tiba terdengar suara di belakang Masamune.

suara itu terdengar seperti desiran kain yang menggesek lantai kayu, dan parahnya suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Masamune mulai gemetar (*kenapa,mun?mau pipis?..masamun: bukan dodol! kaki gua kesemutan karna ga duduk-duduk!).

suara itu semakin mendekat...dekat...dekat...hingga terlihatlah sesosok makhluk yang ngesot ke arah masamune(*awas,mun! ada suster ngesot!) sehingga masamune yang disebut dokuganryuu itu takut bukan main, buktinya adalah wajahnya yang mulai pias .  
sosok tersebut berwarna merah seperti setan , dan tiba-tiba ...setan merah yang ngesot-ngesot itu mulai berdiri dan berlari kearah masamune. Refleks masamune pun berusaha menghindari kejaran makhluk ga jelas tersebut. bisa terlihat dan dirasakan(*halah) bahwa kecepatan lari masamune saat itu melebihi eyeshield 21.

Namun nyatanyaaaaa...usaha masamune gagal total, lah ternyata ia malah terdesak karna kakinya terjerembab ke dalam lantai kayu yang udah lapuk tersebut(*wah , malang ,tragis ,dan sial nian nasibmu mun...( x )) Dan ...

"GYAAAAA!" Masamune ngejerit dengan suara 4 digital dolgby stereo (*ngaak budeg tuh ,ntu setan?*)  
Kaki sang dokuganryu dicengkram! diremes! digiles! eh salah ,coy bukan digiles tapi dipijet(*ga taulah udah keilangan ide...*ditendang para readers*)

Dan setan merah itu mendengus serta mengeluarkan air liurnya yang telah mengalir deras bagaikan air terjun.

"Hiyaaaaa! ampun wahai kunti!"(*woi,mun itu bukan kuntilanak...*).Dan masamune mencoba nendang kunti(?) atau setan merah(?) itu dengan sebelah kakinya yang masih bebas. dan alhasil...gol berhasil menerobos perut sang kunti(?) atau setan merah(?) tersebut.  
Si(*sebut aja setan...gue males nulis dua alias buat mahkluk ini...*lagi-lagi dikentutin ,eh ditendang para readers *) setan pun mengerang kesakitan dan tersungkur tepat dibawah kaki ibunda...eh, kaki masamune (*masamune: kau terlalu banyak pake "eh"...kampret!*)

Dengan cepat masamune membebaskan kakinya dari kayu lapuk dan cengkraman setan tersebut. Dan masamune pun kaget setengah mati saat melihat identitas setan tersebut...ya setan itu adalah rivalnya, yukimura Sanada.

"WOI, YUKIMURA! NGAPAIN LOE NGUDAG-NGUDAG GUE ! DASAR SARAP!" teriak masamune super histeris. Dan dengan teriakan super masamune tersebut yukimura tersadar dari pingsannya.

"masamune-dono? sedang apa anda disini? tanya yukimura dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Jangan pura-pura deh loe! loe kan yang nguntit gue plus nakut-nakutin gue!" kata masamune dengan nada marah.

"Hah?idih ,amit-amit gue nguntit loe ,mun! suwer gue ga ngelakukan hal serendah(?)itu padamu..."kata yukimura yang udah rada bete gara-gara masamune.  
"lah,terus..dikau pikir sekarang lagi ngapain tersungkur dikaki gue dengan iler yang masih nempel dimulut, rambut acak-acakan kaya kunti kalau bukan mau nakut-nakutin gue!" kata pun terdiam sejenak dan melihat kearah masamune dengan tatapan ber...nafsu?(*wahai para readers yang budiman! jangan pikir yang bukan-bukan dulu!)  
Lagi-lagi masamune merasa bergidik...ia merasa yukimura seolah-olah sedang pun melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah date, dan date menghindar. Dan terjadilah pertarungan diantara mereka.

"HIAAAT!"

"SURYAAAA!"(?)

"PHANTOM DIVE !"

"MOREO WAGA TAMASHI ! FOR MY BELOVED DANGOOOOO!"

...

"Hah?"

Dan secepat kilat yukimura nyamber bungkusan danggo yang terselib di armornya date(*gimana cara nyelipinnya,bung?)dan memakannya dengan rakus...

Saat itu , sambil melihat yukimura, hanya ada satu teori yang terlintas di kepala date..."loe pasti kerasukan roh danggo..." bisik masamune sambil sweatdrop, berwajah madesu, dan merasa jijay pada yukimura.

THE END

gimana? Ahaha…my first ffanfic? Super geje mega bombastis-kah?(wah, bahasa macam apa ini?*) Wkwkwk….

(*please give your comments AND review guyz! im begging you!)

*mengeluarkan jurus kitty begging eyes super gelo-geloan pada para readers*

= ( w ) =


End file.
